Los príncipes no lloran
by SheenaRogers
Summary: La primera lágrima le sorprendió. Hacía tantos años que no lloraba que hasta se le hizo extraño. En aquel momento, Koumei recordó las palabras de su padre: "los príncipes no lloran". Y pensó, con amargura, que había llegado el momento de desobedecerle. One-shot, Koumei-centric. SPOILERS capítulos 279/280 del manga.


_Escrito tras leer los spoilers del capítulo 280 de Magi. Me ha roto el corazón y necesitaba escribir esto. Koumei-centric. Nada más que añadir._

 **N/A:** contiene SPOILERS del manga hasta el capítulo 279/280.

 **Disclaimer:** Magi y todos sus personajes pertenecen (al demonio sobre la tierra) a Shinobu Ohtaka. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

A Koumei siempre le habían enseñado que un príncipe no debe llorar. Su padre era un hombre estricto y, aunque no lo veía en muchas ocasiones, insistía en que tenía que ser fuerte, mucho más fuerte que los demás, y en que jamás debía mostrar debilidad. No paraba de recordarle la suerte que tenía de haber sido reconocido como príncipe imperial (ya que muchos de sus hermanos bastardos no habían tenido ese lujo) y que precisamente por su posición en la línea no hereditaria debía ser más ambicioso que sus primos, los hijos del primer emperador. Aducía que mientras éstos contaban con todos los derechos por sangre y por nacimiento, eran él y sus hermanos quienes tenían que pelear por permanecer en esa posición. De modo que Koumei creció pensando que estaba en su mano ser digno de su estatus y desarrolló a causa de ello una personalidad bastante hermética. Solo mostraba su verdadera cara con sus hermanos.

Por suerte, había encontrado pronto un propósito en la vida. El hecho de no ser el primogénito le brindó la oportunidad para dedicarse a una tarea que consideraba perfecta y más que digna: la de servir y asesorar a su hermano mayor. Aunque no era malo con las armas, en este aspecto constituyó una cierta decepción para su padre, ya que la habilidad de Kouen lo superaba por mucho. Pero enseguida quedó claro que su punto fuerte no era la fuerza física sino el intelecto. Sus maestros se dieron cuenta de que Koumei sería el tipo de hombre que libraría sus batallas lejos de la primera línea de combate, pero cuyo consejo resultaría esencial en las futuras batallas que iban a librarse por el Imperio. No había nadie más indicado que él. Y a pesar de que sabía de sobra que su padre hubiera preferido otro guerrero, pareció contentarse con que su aparente debilidad sirviera para hacer brillar todavía más al hijo que constituía su mayor orgullo.

Así había pasado la mayor parte de los años, a la sombra del que se empeñaba en llamar "hermano y rey" aun siendo la persona más cercana para él. Las ocasiones en las que le decía por su nombre o le hablaba con familiaridad podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Sin embargo ambos parecían cómodos en esa tesitura y Koumei estaba muy unido a su hermano, quizá por ser el único que verdaderamente podía responder a este nombre, ya que solo con él compartía padre y madre. Cuando llegó el día en que por azares del destino a su padre le tocó subir al trono, se vio repentinamente convertido en un auténtico príncipe imperial; no sabía si pensar que esa política de trabajo y sacrificio quedaba invalidada o, por el contrario, aquello era de alguna manera la culminación de esos esfuerzos que siempre le habían exigido. En cualquier caso, las ansias expansionistas de su padre habían constituido un marco perfecto para impulsar a Kouen a la gloria a través del éxito militar, respaldado por su extraordinaria capacidad como estratega. También alcanzó sus propios logros: se convirtió en general de la gran armada de Kou e incluso conquistó un calabozo, también con la ayuda de su hermano. Pero él prefería no ser reconocido por ellos: para eso estaba Kouen. Se contentaba con saber que gracias a su contribución en el futuro sería un gran emperador. Y cuando se sentase en el trono, lo apoyaría en su gobierno como siempre había hecho.

Sí, ese parecía ser el camino trazado para Koumei y se veía feliz recorriéndolo. Hasta que llegó la guerra civil que partió al Imperio en dos. Para entonces ya había descubierto que su padre no había llegado al trono por casualidad, pero con su muerte todo se desequilibró. Kouen tenía que haber ocupado su lugar pero en lugar de eso fue usurpado por Gyokuen. Una vez derrotada, su primo Hakuryuu enfocó todo su odio en Kouen, al que consideraba el ladrón de sus legítimos derechos. Casi antes de darse cuenta, Koumei estaba preparando la campaña y movilizando los ejércitos contra su propia familia. Pese a que el asunto era sin duda preocupante, tenía bastante confianza en su estrategia y en sus fuerzas, por lo que no esperaba perder de la forma en que lo hicieron. La traición de Hakuei fue un golpe del que no pudieron recuperarse, ya que permitió que la Alianza de los Siete Mares entrara en el conflicto. Aquello dejó de ser una lucha interna y se convirtió en algo más grande de lo que Koumei y Kouen podían manejar. Y para colmo de males, aun estando en retaguardia había terminado herido de gravedad.

Lo primero que supo al despertarse, con el torso completamente cubierto de vendas y un agudo dolor en el pecho, fue que habían perdido. O más bien, que su hermano había decidido rendirse antes que someter a sus hombres a una lucha desesperada en la que estaban claramente en desventaja. Pasó seis días en cama, incapaz de moverse, sufriendo no tanto por las heridas sino por la escasez de noticias. Al parecer Hakuryuu mantenía a Kouen como prisionero pero se resistía a tomar una decisión respecto a su futuro. La espera lo estaba matando; se temía lo peor. Tan preocupado estaba que apenas había reflexionado sobre su propio destino, porque estaba claro que a él le esperaba un castigo también, quizá la muerte. Y por fin llegó el día de la sentencia, y la verdad resultó tan abrumadora y terrible que Koumei deseó haber muerto en el campo de batalla.

Aunque no fuera demasiado docto en las artes de la guerra, Koumei provenía de una familia con legado militar. Como estratega y negociador, sabía bien que los perdedores nunca salían bien parados. Pero no podía dar crédito a la crueldad de Hakuryuu: estaba claro que no quedaba ni un ápice de humanidad en su primo. Ejecutar a un enemigo que se había rendido era, simplemente, inaceptable. Y muy lejos estaba el príncipe de aceptar la verdad que lo oprimía con su peso asfixiante: que su hermano iba a morir, que había intercambiado su vida para salvar la de él y que su último deseo era que tratasen sus heridas para que se recuperara completamente. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le comunicaron que su castigo sería el exilio; poco le importaba ya lo que le ocurriera. Había vivido toda su vida con una sola meta, la de permanecer al lado de Kouen y ayudar a engrandecer su nombre. No porque se lo hubieran ordenado, ni porque valiera para ello, ni porque le fuera cómodo. Era porque creía en él, creía que lo merecía, pues ningún hombre había mostrado más valía ni había defendido con más dedicación los ideales en los que él también creía. Nadie se había ganado tanto respeto y admiración de su parte, solo a él estaba dispuesto a seguirle hasta cualquier final. Pero en última instancia, hasta eso le habían arrebatado. Si el destino de su hermano era la muerte, no deseaba otra cosa que seguirle. Pero con su sacrificio se lo impedía; la impotencia era tal que apenas le cabía en el cuerpo. Él mismo moriría en su lugar de ser posible: vivía por y para Kouen, no al contrario. De nada le valía una vida regalada, pagada con su sangre, si no le tenía a él para seguirle.

La primera lágrima le sorprendió. Hacía tantos años que no lloraba que hasta se le hizo extraño. En aquel momento, Koumei recordó las palabras de su padre: "los príncipes no lloran." Y pensó, con amargura, que había llegado el momento de desobedecerle. Y que esa solo sería la primera de muchas noches de llanto.

* * *

 _Aún no hay nada definitivo, pero por lo que se ve en los spoilers del 280 la cosa pinta muy mal para el pelirrojo de mi corazón. Si finalmente resulta que todo sale bien este fic no será más que una cosa muy triste que quedará en "what if", pero tengo cero esperanzas. Si no..._

 _...no voy a poder superar la muerte de Kouen jamás en la vida. Ha sido demasiado para mí. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
